


Binary

by queensmooting



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensmooting/pseuds/queensmooting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe likes to talk to BB-8 about Finn. Maybe a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary

**Author's Note:**

> an ao3 commenter left the cutest headcanon on the last fic so this had to happen.
> 
> naomimisoras.tumblr.com

_Your hair looks fine_ , BB-8 chirps, and years of working with the droid have taught Poe to pick up its subtle tones. This one was exasperation.

“What?” Poe says, despite knowing exactly _what_. The two of them had been standing in the hall for nearly a half hour waiting for Finn’s release from medical, and he had spent half that time carding his fingers through his hair. Out of concern, he tells himself.

 _If you’re going for the windswept look you’ve got it_ , BB-8 adds, and Poe regrets ever hinting to the droid that he may feel anything past friendship for Finn.

BB-8 is easy to talk to, the thing he spends more time with than any person. There isn’t a thing they don’t know about each other, for better and worse.

The medical doors open and Finn steps out. His face is drawn tight in pain as he looks around the hall, but when he meets Poe’s eyes the pain dissolves in a bright smile.

Poe’s told BB-8 about that smile, and he can feel the droid’s eye on him as he steps toward Finn.

“Hey you,” Poe says, and he holds an arm out in offering to Finn, who still looks a little unsteady on his feet. Finn accepts it, throwing an arm around Poe’s shoulders and letting Poe support him by the waist. “Feeling alright?”

“They’ve got me on enough medicine to sedate a Wookiee,” Finn says. “So it’s looking up.”

 _Your boyfriend seems better_ , BB-8 chimes in, rolling toward them.

“Shh!” Poe says quickly, and hopefully loud enough to cover up the droid’s words. His heart is suddenly hammering.

“I barely speak droid,” Finn says at the same time as BB-8 notes _He doesn’t speak binary_.

“Oh!” Poe says, still unsure. “So…barely…is that like a few words or…is that sentences or–”

“It means I can tell when they’re pissed at me,” Finn says, and Poe is enormously relieved. “It’s a…” Finn gestures widely toward the droid’s hidden tasing device. “ _Tone_ thing. But I want to learn.”

“Really?” Poe glances down at BB-8, who makes an encouraging sound. “Well, we could certainly teach you.”

“That’d be great,” Finn says. He ducks his head against Poe’s shoulder, and Poe thinks he’ll have to start being more careful about what he says to BB-8 about Finn.

Then again, he supposes he _could_ consider telling Finn some of it himself.


End file.
